


Strip Chess

by willobert



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, i died writing this, i just love them so much, my king and queen, prepare your heart, so good luck, what a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Willow and Robert sneak out the party... And Willow leaves Robert speechless once again.





	Strip Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include many things in it, i hope it turned out to be good. Please don't forget to comment as they motivate me to write more for them. Enjoy!

Robert Henstridge, has been speechless only a few times in his life.

For instance, the first time he met Willow Moreno, and she fooled him with her quick wit, making him think she was offended by his little joke about hufflepuffs, Robert was speechless.

And right now, when Willow walked into the fundraising dinner in that black dress, looking as delicious as his favorite desert and tempting as a sin, he was once again left speechless.

Willow walked to the other part of the room and Robert studied her. She was so graceful, the big smile on her face warm enough to melt icebergs, yet the way her hips moved as she walked was seductive. She was everything at once: cute,sexy and graceful. And Robert loved that.

Willow was talking with someone and Robert couldn’t help but smile. He loved her.

After they met, Robert knew she was something special. He enjoyed their little teasing talks and smiles. However at some point, she smiled at him like he was the most amazing man in this world, like he had done nothing wrong, like she could love him, and Robert fell in love with her.

It was weird, really. He never imagined himself caring deeply about what others thought of him, he knew the perception could be colored. Yet a part of him couldn’t help but wonder what Willow thought about him.

Her trust, her support, her love meant the world. It was a scary thought, to depend on someone’s love for you that much. Yet Robert couldn’t help it.

A month ago, right before he asked her to marry him, when she gave that speech about him… Robert couldn’t tear his eyes from her. And her words, her faith in him moved him so deeply that he actually took a step to repair things with Liam.

“If you want to be any more obvious, i could give you a chair. You can just sit and admire Willow.”

Robert looked at Eleanor, who was standing by his side. He smiled at his sister’s words.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Please. You are in love with her. Everyone can see it.”

Eleanor teased him once again and Robert smiled only brighter, not saying anything.

“I’m happy for you Robbie.” She said, gaining her brother’s attention. “I am. I never thought i would see you this happy… I knew since you were young, everyone told you to marry for duty. And i knew you accepted it. But i’m really happy that you can have both.”

Robert tried not to show his emotions, or how his sister’s words affected him.

“Thank you.” He said shortly. “And Len… I’m sorry.”

Eleanor looked at him and Robert continued. “For… trying to seperate you and Jasper. I was wrong. I just thought he couldn’t be trusted and i didn’t want to see you get hurt. But i shouldn’t have meddled anyway. I know that now. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. It means a lot.” Eleanor replied.

“What are you two talking about?”

Both of their heads turned towards their new guest. Willow was standing there, with a wine glass at her hand and a curious expression on her face. Eleanor and Robert shared quick glances.

“Uh, nothing.” Robert said. Willow didn’t seem to believe that.

“Robert was just telling me how much he is in love with you.”

Eleanor said and Willow raised her eyebrows, holding back her laugh. She didn’t believe that, so she looked at Robert to see if it was true, but Robert was giving his sister the annoyed look.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Eleanor winked before turning around. When she was out of the sight, Robert shook his head.

“Don’t listen to her… She just loves teasing me.”

“Oh.” Willow said, eyebrows up and a new, mischievous expression on her face. “So you are not in love with me?”

“No, i did not say that.” Robert tried, but when he saw Willow’s little smile, he smiled in relief.

“You got me.” Robert said. “Again.”

Willow seemed very happy with that. She came to his side and put her hand on his arm.

“I don’t want to be rude. But this party is boring.” She whispered, looking at people and smiling politely at them. Robert looked down, because even with the black high heels she had on, Willow was still shorter than him.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked. The idea was very sudden and exciting.

Willow looked up to him. “Won’t people miss the king? Can you really leave?”

Robert shrugged. “It’s been more than an hour. I’ve talked to everyone i should. People saw me enough. I’m sure they are too busy indulging themselves that they won’t care.”

Willow grinned. “Let’s go then.”

Robert couldn’t help but smiled. Willow’s smile was so contagious, even at his saddest moments she could cheer him up with it.

Robert led her to his study but Willow didn’t seem to mind that. They couldn’t leave the palace and this was one place they could be alone.

“Lock the door, please?” Willow asked, surprising Robert. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously, trying to understand why would she request that.

“I just… i don’t want us to be interrupted.” Willow said, a little shy. She kept staring at his eyes boldly yet the pink color on her cheeks told Robert she wasn’t as bold as she seemed.

Robert nodded, doing as she asked. His heart started racing, the thought of being locked alone with Willow in a room making him crazy.

Willow poured both of them whisky and gave one of the glasses to Robert.

“So,” she asked, looking around the room. “What do we do?”

Robert started thinking but he had no idea.

“How about…” Willow talked, as she kept looking around the room to find something. “Oh, how about we play chess?”

“Chess?” Robert did not expect that.

Willow nodded.

“I didn’t know you liked chess.” Robert said, as Willow walked towards the chair in front of the fireplace.

“I do like it, occasionally.”

She said, reaching for the chessboard. Robert sat across her.

“Although at times, it can be boring. But i guess that depends on your rival.” Willow smirked and Robert grinned.

“You are flattering me.”

“Not at all. I am just being a loyal subject to my king.”

“Stop.” Robert said, feeling very cheerful. “You are not a subject. Not to me.”

Willow looked at him, the energy between them changing for a second, to something more intimate. More serious.

“You are my equal,” Robert said, his eyes locked onto hers. “You will be my queen. And you deserve to be.”

Willow smiled and looked down, embarrassed a little. A second later she looked up and had that wicked look in her eyes again.

“Please. Now, _you_ are flattering me.”

When Robert laughed, Willow looked suspicious. “Maybe to throw me off the game? To make sure my head isn’t in the right place.”

“I would never do that,” Robert said, as he moved a pawn. “I like chess. And i like it even more when i have a worthy rival.”

“Good,” Willow said, responding to his move. “I don’t want the king to be upset with me because i won.”

Robert laughed a little, almost to say how ridiculous that idea is.

“What? You don’t think i can win?” Willow asked.

“I don’t mean to offend you, Willow. I am sure you are a great player.”

“But?”

“But i play this game since i was five years old. There were times where i…”

Robert stopped, holding himself at the last minute. He couldn’t say he stood under the rain, playing chess for hours.

“Let’s say that i practiced a lot. And i played with my father. He was great at it.”

“I played with my mother,” Willow said, watching Robert’s chess move. “And she was great too.”

“Very well. But don’t be too upset if you lose.”

“If you are so sure that you are going to win…” Willow asked, leaning back into her chair, looking right into Robert’s eyes.

Robert raised one of his eyebrows.

“Why don’t we make it… a little more… daring?”

Robert didn’t understand what she implied. He stared at her, trying to read her thoughts, to understand why she blushed once again.

Willow licked her lips before speaking. Could she dare say what she was thinking? It’s been a month since they got engaged, and they got close… They weren’t in a working relationship anymore. They were intimate.

There was no reason to be shy.

“We could play… strip chess.” Willow offered, her voice a little low, her eyes locked onto his.

Even if he was surprised, he didn’t show it. Willow watched his expression change from cheerful to naughty, and she felt her hands sweating.

The silence dominated the room. Willow could hear her own breathing, noticing just how much this idea excited her.

“You want to play strip chess?” Robert asked at last. Willow nodded.

“Okay.” Robert said shortly, his gaze darkening.

Willow felt the excitement surrounding her from head to toe. She bit her lip, smiling a little, only to make her first move.

“First, some rules.” Robert said, looking at the chessboard. “For every piece you capture, the other removes one thing. Sounds fair?”

“Yes.” Willow answered shortly.

“Then let’s play.” Robert said with a smirk and Willow felt weak.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

Willow made her move and waited. Robert seemed to focus and a temporary silence commanded the room.

Next few minutes passed quickly. Finally it was Robert’s turn again.

“Would you look at that,” he said, as he captured Willow’s pawn.

Willow tensed up as Robert smirked. When he leaned back in his chair, he looked very satisfied.

Willow gulped. She knew what he was waiting for. His mocking eyes were on her but there was some kind of excitement too.

Willow smiled slowly and reached to her arm. Robert seemed confused, trying to figure out what she was doing, and then she took of her watch and put it on table, next to chessboard.

“You are cheating,” Robert said, almost laughing.

“You never said we would remove only clothes,” Willow said, proud that she thought of this.

Robert grinned.

“Fine. If you want to play that way…”

The next one to lose a pawn was Robert. He took off his watch and Willow looked at him.

“Very unoriginal.” She commented.

“You have to wait for your next win then.” Robert replied, it was obvious that he was in a great mood.

When Willow took his knight next, Robert reached to his shoes and Willow protested.

“I have taken your knight. It’s a important piece.” She said. “It deserves a bold move.”

Robert looked at her, daring her… “You’re right.” He agreed, shocking Willow. “It is time we play this right.”

Robert took off his jacket and earned a giggle from Willow.

“Fair enough.” She said and waited for his next move.

A few minutes passed and Robert took Willow’s knight.

Willow blinked, before leaning back. She could feel Robert’s stares at her. It was time to be bold.

She reached back, the tension growing as she touched the zipper of her dress. She got up slowly, looking at Robert to see him shocked, but that did not stop Willow.

She got out of the dress, pushing it to a side. Now she was only in her black lingerie and high heels.

Robert’s gaze darkened and he gulped, making Willow shiver. She sat down across him, not smiling anymore.

Robert cleared his throat and looked away purposely.

It was Willow’s move next. When she took another pawn, Willow felt relieved.

She didn’t want to be completely naked in front of him when he was still fully dressed.

Robert did not say anything and the air felt heavier. As his long fingers reached to his white shirt Willow felt her mouth dry.

The room got hotter, or she felt like that. Robert stripped himself off his shirt and Willow looked at his chest.

She saw him half naked before. During the boxing event he had with Liam, he was half naked too. But at that moment Willow was focused on the match and she wasn’t this close to Robert.

She wasn’t feeling the things she felt right now. She tried to look at his eyes and she saw that he was affected too. It somehow made Willow feel better.

After engagement, they have been only a little intimate and they needed to move forward.

Willow wanted it. She thought Robert wanted it too.

That is why she focused extra hard on her next moves. When she took Robert’s queen , she stopped.

“I think we can end it here,” Willow said, as she got up. Robert frowned but Willow started walking towards him.

Robert gulped.

“Willow… What are you doing?” Robert asked, speechless. Willow gracefully sat on his lap and Robert was speechless once again.

“I got your queen," She said, leaning to kiss him. “And i want a prize.”

A little moan escaped from Robert’s lips before he crushed them onto Willow’s and kissed her endlessly. He kissed her like she was the air, and he was breathless for days.

His hand went to Willow’s back and she shivered by his touch. As the moans filled the room, Willow broke the kiss. Their foreheads were touching gently now, their breaths becoming one.

“I didn’t know you had this side to you,” Robert murmured, his voice deep with passion.

Willow smiled a little. Being this close to him felt like a dream. She truly couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

“I was keeping it under lock,” she said. “At first, i had to be professional. And then… we really didn’t have a lot of time together.”

“Something we will definitely make up for,” Robert responded, seeming quite serious and Willow giggled.

“What will we do with the game?” Robert asked, although Willow sensed that he didn’t care about it.

Willow shrugged. “We can tell it was a tie.”

Robert slowly smiled, very pleased with the situation.

Robert kissed her again, this time slowly, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Willow jumped out of Robert’s lap, not sure what to do, panicking a little. Robert closed his eyes for a second, annoyed by their guest. The knocking didn’t stop and Robert told Willow to calm down.

“Who is it?” He asked, not opening the door.

“Your Majesty…” It was James Hill. “There is an emergency between guests.”

Robert rolled his eyes, feeling irritated. Willow wore her dress back and Robert helped with the zipper.

“I’m coming!” Robert yelled when James knocked again. He put his shirt back on and he turned to Willow.

“I’m sorry. If it were up to me-”

Willow put her finger on his lips, silencing him. “I know. But duty comes first.”

Robert gave out a long breath and Willow smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m not offended. I understand.”

“Your Majesty, i don’t mean to intrude but-”

James spoke from the other side of the door. Robert ignored him.

“You are amazing. I am very lucky.” He said, as he held Willow’s hand and planted a kiss on it. Willow smiled even more.

“We can continue this… later. But you should really go or else i’m afraid James will break the door.”

Robert laughed at that.

“We will continue,” he said, making sure it’s a promise. Willow nodded.

Robert turned around and left the room.

 

An hour later, Robert was finished with his work. He was walking to his room with James Hill.

“So, everything is under control?” He asked the old man. James nodded.

“Yes, majesty. Everything is settled. I doubt there will be any trouble again tonight.”

Robert gave him a small nod, walking into his bedroom. Robert stood still when he saw Willow in there. He was glad James didn’t step inside.

“Willow? What are you-?” He asked, looking at her. She was still as proper as ever. Willow smiled.

“I thought… we could continue.” She said, smiling shyly. “To our game, i mean.”

Robert felt his heart beat speed up… Willow waited for an answer and Robert finally lifted his finger, signaling her to wait.

“Wait here for a second.”

Willow nodded and Robert left hurriedly.

“James!” He called, seeing the man at the end of the corridor. James turned around.

“Yes, your majesty?” He asked when Robert stopped in front of him.

“I don’t want to be bothered tonight.” He said.

“Your Majesty… I don’t think anything else can come up after this hour.”

“Still, James. If it does, do not bother me. I don’t care if there is a rebellion out there. Find the trouble maker, deal with it. Hell, even arrest him for all i care.”

“Your majesty… Isn’t it a little extreme?” James said, as Robert slowly started to walk backwards.

“No. Charge them with treason.”

James looked confused, but he couldn’t object. The king seemed very serious.

“Yes…Your majesty.”

Robert nodded and turned around. He walked into his room, seeing Willow once again. Willow smiled at him, getting up from the chair.

 _Yes_ , Robert thought as he closed the door. He didn’t care if the world burned outside.

There was only him and Willow tonight. And as long as Willow was there with him, Robert couldn’t care about the rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
